Like Wildfire
by Amasayda
Summary: Nahrungsmangel hat Moyas Crew auf den Planeten Pelendra geführt, doch von dort nehmen sie nicht nur gefüllte Vorratskammern mit ins All: Eine heimtückische Krankheit macht sich unter der Besatzung breit und geht nach dem "Zehn kleine Negerlein"-Prinzip vo


**Like Wildfire**

_**Pelendra**_

Die drei kleinen Sonnen schienen auf den Handelsplaneten herab und tauchten ihn in sein ganz eigenes Licht. Die lavendelfarbenen Blätter der Bäume, das saftig grüne Gras und die hellen Steinhäuser wirkten sofort einladend auf Moyas Crew. Als Officer Aeryn Sun, Commander John Crichton, General Ka D'Argo und Dominar Rygel XVI. das Transport Pod verließen und in die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen seit fast 14 Solartagen traten, verbreitete sich die gute Laune schlagartig. Nicht nur, weil sich Pelendra von seiner anscheinend besten Seite zeigte und sie von den Menschen mehr als nur freundlich begrüßt wurden. Dieser Planet lieferte ihnen auch endlich die Möglichkeit ihre zur Neige gegangenen Lebensmittel aufzustocken.

John Crichton lief gefolgt von seinen Freunden die größte Straße entlang, die von ihrem Landeplatz direkt in den kleinen Ort führte. Seine azurblauen Augen musterten jeden Zentimeter der Umgebung. „Jetzt seht euch das an! Ich bin wirklich immer wieder fasziniert, wenn ich Bäume sehe, die keine grünen Blätter haben." Sagte John und zupfte einige Blätter eines nahen Busches ab, um sie näher zu betrachten. Auf der Erde war alles grün, hier jedoch war alles lavendelfarben. Und so kam es John vor, als hätte er Bewusstseinsverändernde Drogen genommen. „Man, ich komme mir hier vor, als wäre ich in einem Comic gelandet." Über ihm flogen eine Schar vogelartiger Wesen durch die Lüfte und stießen ihre sonderbaren Schreie aus, so dass John in den Himmel schaute.

Aeryn Suns Gesicht bedeckte ein verhaltenes Lächeln. „Ich habe schon Planeten gesehen, da hatte jedes Blatt eines Baumes eine andere Farbe – das fand ich viel seltsamer."

John grinste zurück und stellte sich Aeryns Beschreibung bildlich vor. „Naja, vermutlich hast du Recht."

Das Surren des gleitenden Throns durchbrach die Stille. „Na los, beeilt euch, ihr Trödler!" Rygel kratzte sich gelangweilt an seinem herrschaftlichen Leib und schwirrte mitten durch den kleinen Expeditionstrupp. „Wir sind hier, um Essen zu besorgen und nicht um uns über diese verrückten Blattfarben zu unterhalten! Das interessiert nun wirklich NIEMANDEN! Yotz!" Maulte Rygel und sauste mit seinem Gleitthron dicht an Johns Gesicht vorbei.

„Das war ja klar, Rygel!" Grummelte D'Argo mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „So ein Satz kann nur von dir kommen." Der hünenhafte Luxaner rückte den mächtigen Säbel auf seinem breiten Rücken zurecht und blinzelte dann hinauf in die Sonnen. Es war herrlich nach 14 Solartagen im All endlich einmal wieder einen richtigen Himmel und Sonnen zu sehen. Nur ungern dachte er an die acht Zyklen zurück, in denen er auf Moya gefangen war und überhaupt nichts außer den goldfarbenen Zellenwänden, einem unfreundlichen Peacekeeper Gesicht und seinem Essen zu sehen bekommen hatte.

„Na und?" Fragte der kleine, hynerianische Dominar, der trotz seiner hohen Position auf dem Gleitthron immer noch zu dem luxanischen Krieger aufsehen musste. Seine drei Mägen hatten seit vier Solartagen nichts Anständiges mehr zu essen bekommen und knurrten ungeduldig. „Ihr seid doch auch hungrig – ich sorge nur dafür, dass wir noch wissen, was das Wichtigste ist." Rygel zupfte seinen purpurfarbenen Mantel zurecht.

John klopfte dem Hynerianer, der ihm stehend kaum bis zum Knie reichte, beruhigend auf die Schulter und schälte sich dann aus dem schweren Ledermantel. Auf Pelendra schien es gerade Sommer zu werden, soweit John das beurteilen konnte. „Alles klar, Sparky. Beruhig dich! Wir haben es verstanden. Aber … so leer, wie mein Magen jetzt ist, verliere ich das Essen schon nicht aus den Augen! Das kannst du mir glauben!" Mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln versuchte John den kleinen Dominar friedlich zu stimmen.

Und so liefen alle weiter in Richtung des kleinen Örtchens, das sich hinter der nächsten Biegung befand.

* * *

_**Moya**_

Stark wanderte durch die endlosen Korridore auf dem ehemaligen Peacekeeper Häftlingstransporter und wunderte sich einmal mehr, dass es sich um ein lebendiges Wesen handelte. Ein so sanftmütiges Wesen, dass es durch eine Kontrollmanschette dazu gezwungen werden musste den Peacekeepern zu gehorchen. Moya war ein Biomechanoid, ein Leviathan, ein lebendiges Schiff, das nun seit etwas mehr als zwei Zyklen die Heimat der entkommenen Häftlinge darstellte. Moya war sozusagen selbst ein entkommener Häftling.

Die Wände, Böden und Korridore von Moya glänzten golden und kupferfarben, je nach Lichteinfall, und waren elegant geschwungen, hatten ihre ganze eigenen Muster und Texturen und glichen teilweise Gefäßen, die sich durch das Schiff zogen.

Stark verspürte Frieden und Glück, auch wenn sie alle auf ihrer Flucht vor den Peacekeepern durch die Unerforschten Territorien einige schmerzliche Verluste hatten miterleben müssen. Umso ruhiger und zufriedener war Stark über den letzten viertel Zyklus, in dem nichts passiert war. Kein Kontakt zu feindseligen Spezies, keine Peacekeeper, nichts. Starks Magen grummelte und er griff sich mit einem Lächeln an seinen Bauch und sagte zu sich: _Nichts, außer dem momentanen Nahrungsmittelengpass!_

Die beruhigenden Geräusche von Moya, ein leises Summen oder tiefes Grummeln, breitete sich durch die Korridore aus, wie in einem gewaltigen Resonanzkörper. Stark atmete tief ein und aus und näherte sich der Kommandobrücke. Doch je näher der Bannik der Brücke kam, desto lauter wurden andere Geräusche: Moyas Laute wurden durch das Geschrei und Gezanke von zwei weiteren Crew-Mitgliedern übertönt.

„GIB … DAS … WIEDER … ZURÜCK!" Fauchte Chiana und tänzelte vor Jool hin und her. Chianas schwarze Augen funkelten böse und wechselten ständig zwischen Jool und dem kleinen metallischen Ding, das die Interon in den Händen hielt.

Jool schüttelte ihren Kopf, wobei ihre orangefarbenen Haare wild herum wirbelten. „Ich denke ja gar nicht daran, du kleine Mistkröte. D'Argo hat gesagt, wir sollen hier warten. Also … wenn er sagt WARTEN, dann meint er damit nicht, dass du dir das nächste Transport Pod schnappst und ihnen auf den Planeten folgst!"

Chiana, die sich wie eine jagdbereite Katze bewegte, sprang vorwärts und wollte nach dem kleinen Schlüssel greifen, doch Jool war schneller. Daraufhin ließ Chiana einen frustrierten Schrei hören. „Jool, jetzt hör mir mal zu, du verwöhnte Tralk! Ich … habe … HUNGER!! Und einen Planeten schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr betreten!"

„Genauso geht es mir doch auch!" Antwortete die Interon und musterte Chiana mit ihren giftiggrünen Augen. „Was noch lange kein Grund ist D'Argos Befehle zu missachten."

„D'Argo, D'Argo, zum Frell mit D'Argo! Der hat ja auch leicht reden, schließlich wandert der jetzt dort unten über den Planeten und freut sich des Lebens!" Chiana warf einen Blick aus dem riesigen Fenster, das sich über die ganze Front der Kommandobrücke erstreckte. Sterne funkelten, die drei Sonnen strahlten und der Planet leuchtete in einem sanften lila. Chiana schluckte und bewegte sich langsam und vorsichtig auf Jool zu, ohne dabei den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. „Hör mal, Jool. Wir beide … zusammen … könnten doch einfach mal kurz hinunter fliegen, uns umsehen und wieder hoch kommen, noch bevor D'Argo und die anderen zurück sind." Die Stimme der Nebari war weich wie Samt und ihre schwarzen Augen blitzen Jool verführerisch an.

Jool rückte vorsichtig ihren braunen Lederrock zurecht und starrte unverwandt in Chianas dunkle Augen. „Und was wird aus D'Argos Befehlen?" Fragte Jool mit einer beinahe ebenso weichen Stimme.

Chiana zuckte mit den Achseln und lehnte sich noch ein wenig näher zu Jool hinüber. „Naja, also … ich sehe D'Argos Befehle mehr als so eine Art … Richtlinie … und keine Vorschrift."

Auf Jools Gesicht machte sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen breit und sie begann langsam den Kopf zu schütteln, wobei ihre wilden Locken im Takt wippten. „Wenn ich das D'Argo erzähle, dann …"

„Du hinterlistiger Fekkik!" Fauchte Chiana und ließ ihre Hand vorschießen und griff nach dem kleinen Schlüssel, doch Jool hielt ihn weiterhin fest umklammert. Zwischen den beiden Frauen entbrannte ein mehr oder weniger freundliches Handgemenge, gerade in dem Moment als Stark die Kommandobrücke betrat.

Es war ein einmaliges Bild, das sich Stark bot: Die grauhäutige Chiana stritt sich mit der unglaublich rothaarigen Jool. Es war wie ein Kampf zwischen Feuer und Wasser. Den es vor allem während der letzten 14 Solartage häufiger gegeben hatte.

„Lass jetzt endlich den Schlüssel fallen, Jool! Oder ich schwöre dir, dass ich dir deinen Eema versohlen werden!" Chianas Hände waren mit Jools Händen verknotet und beide kämpften darum, die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

„Du machst mir keine Angst, Chiana!" Fauchte Jool zurück.

„Ach ja?" Fragte Chiana spöttisch und biss mit all ihrer Kraft in Jools Oberarm, woraufhin Jool schrecklich an zu schreien fing. Jools Schrei war so schrecklich, dass sich jedes Metall in ihrer Nähe verflüssigte.

Der Griff des kleinen, metallischen Schlüssels tropfte in kleinen, messingfarbenen Tropfen zu Boden und beide Frauen reagierten darauf auf ihre eigene Art: Während Chiana ängstlich auf die kleine Messingpfütze starrte, breitete sich auf Jools Gesicht ein Lächeln aus.

„Oh, oh, Chiana! Das hast du zum letzten Mal gemacht. Denk daran, dass auch der Schlüssel hier aus Metall ist!" Brachte Jool schwer atmend hervor und war befriedigt als sie Chianas verzweifelten Blick sah.

„Du dreckige …" Schrie Chiana und schmiss sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf Jool, so dass beide mit einem Schrei zu Boden gingen, der kleine Schlüssel aus Jools Händen glitt, über den Boden der Kommandobrücke schlitterte und direkt vor Starks Füßen zum stehen kam.

„Oh." Sagte Jool, als sie Stark entdeckte, der den beiden Mädchen einen strengen Blick zu warf.

Stark kniete nieder und nahm den kleinen Schlüssel an sich. „Ihr beiden!" Sagte er mit einem Blick, der ausdrückte: _Denkt darüber nach, was ihr getan habt!_

Jool zeigte mit dem Finger auf Chiana. „Sie wollte ihn haben, ich hab ihn nur verteidigt."

Chiana traute ihren Ohren nicht und drehte sich auf dem Boden liegend zu Jool um, um ihr einen Schlag auf die Schulter zu verpassen. „Ich glaube, du bist jetzt mal STILL, Schwester!"

„Ha!" Lachte Jool. „Als ob ich mir von dir irgendetwas sagen lassen würde."

Chiana zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, besser und gesünder für dich wär's!" Und mit diesem Satz holte Chiana aus und schlug Jool mitten ins Gesicht.

Jool war für einen Moment so überrascht, dass sie erst nach dem Schock zu ihrem metall-erschütternden Schrei ansetze.

Chiana grinste. „Auf den Schlüssel muss ich ja jetzt keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen!"

Stark sah die beiden Frauen völlig entsetzt an und wunderte sich einmal mehr, was Hunger doch aus Individuen machen konnte.

* * *

_**Pelendra**_

John, D'Argo und Aeryn trugen die riesigen Kisten, die sie bis oben hin mit Lebensmitteln gefüllt hatten zurück zum Transport Pod, während Rygel neben ihnen her flog und gute Ratschläge an die Gruppe verteilte.

„Also, wenn ihr euch ein bisschen mehr beeilt, dann haben wir alle Kisten in weniger als einem Arn verladen – also, los, los!" Stachelte der kleine Dominar die anderen an, während er sich an einer pinkfarbenen Frucht gütlich tat, behutsam eine der Lebensmittelkisten streichelte und genüsslich vor sich hin schmatze. So gefiel es ihm am Besten – er überwachte und befahl und die anderen arbeiteten.

John entdeckte den genervten Blick von Aeryn sofort. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen zucken für einen kurzen Moment zusammen und ihre Nasenflügel bebten. Er kannte diesen Blick nur all zu gut, denn meist war er derjenige für den er bestimmt war.

„Noch so ein vefrellter Spruch Rygel, und ich binde dir eigenhändig so eine Kiste auf deinen royalen Rücken!" Fauchte Aeryn und ließ die schwere Kiste in den Staub krachen. Sie hatten das Pod erreicht und schon mehrere Kisten standen davor um weiter verladen zu werden. Sie streckte ihre schlanken Schultern und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die heiße Stirn. Für ihren Geschmack war es hier unten ein wenig zu heiß. Ihre enge, schwarze Lederweste schmiegte sich perfekt an ihren durchtrainierten Körper und auch die schwarzen Lederhosen saßen wie eine zweite Haut.

D'Argo stütze sich auf einen Stapel Kisten und blickte von Aeryn hinauf zu den drei Sonnen. „So ungern ich das sage – Rygel hat recht."

Rygel kicherte erhaben und setze sich aufrecht auf seinen Thron.

D'Argo leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und fuhr dann fort. „Es wird immer heißer. Da macht das arbeiten keinen Spaß!" Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Aeryn, die sich eine Flasche mit Wasser geschnappt hatte und gierig daraus trank. Im Gegensatz zu Sebazeanern hatten Luxaner keine Probleme mit zu hohen Temperaturen.

John ließ sich die Wasserflasche von Aeryn geben, nachdem sie fertig war und nickte zustimmend. „Ja, du hast Recht. Bei diesem Wetter sollte man eher an Siesta als an Kisten schleppen denken! Auch, wenn diese Kisten unser Essen für den nächsten viertel Zyklus enthalten."

D'Argo nahm den Qualta-Säbel von seinem Rücken und blickte dann wieder zu seinen Freunden. „Ich werde damit beginnen die Kisten hier ins Pod zu bringen und ihr beide holt die restlichen Kisten aus dem Dorf!" Sagte D'Argo und schulterte die ersten zwei Kisten, bevor er sie in das Transport Pod schleppte.

Aeryn nickte und warf John einen auffordernden Blick zu. Sein kurzes braunes Haar glänzte in der Sonne und seine unnatürlich blauen Augen funkelten vergnügt. Aeryn dachte daran, dass sie ohne diesen Menschen überhaupt nicht hier wäre, dass sie ohne ihn nicht die Peacekeeper verlassen hätte, dass sie ohne ihn nie zu einer einzigartigen, eigenständigen Person geworden wäre. Sie wäre eine von vielen geblieben. Auch wenn sie anfänglich nicht so gedacht hatte, mittlerweile war sie dankbar, dass diese Spezies ihr über den Weg gelaufen war.

Aeryn nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wasser, streckte ihren drahtigen Körper und reichte John die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Aeryn konnte sehen, dass seine kräftigen Muskeln unter der Haut arbeiteten, als er nach ihrer Hand griff und sich hoch zog. Ein schelmisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er nur ein paar Zentimeter vor ihr stand. Aeryn lächelte viel mehr mit den Augen als mit ihrem ganzen Gesicht zurück. Nur ihr Mund umspielte ein leichtes Grinsen. Sie schluckte und wischte sich einmal mehr über die feuchte Stirn. Obwohl sich ihre und Johns Physiologie und das äußere Erscheinungsbild so sehr ähnelten, war Aeryn immer wieder erstaunt, wie viel besser er mit heißen Temperaturen umgehen konnte. _Und du hattest angenommen, er sei eine niedere Lebensform. Tatsache ist, in dieser Hinsicht ist er dir weit überlegen._ „Komm' schon, John." Sagte sie und ließ Johns Hand los.

John nickte und blickte zu der blauäugigen Sebazeanerin hinauf. Ihr rabenschwarzes Haar baumelte in einem Pferdeschwanz von ihrem Hinterkopf herab. John musste ein wenig lachen. Wenn ihm bei dem ersten Anblick von Aeryn jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie eine Außerirdische ist, hätte er denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Sie war das perfekte Abbild einer menschlichen Frau – keine verrückte Hautfarbe, Augenfarbe oder Körperauswüchse. Es war erstaunlich wie ähnlich sich ihre Spezies waren – äußerlich. Allerdings konnte sie ihn mit dem kleinen Finger windelweich schlagen und halsbrecherische Flugmanöver mit allen möglichen Flugkörpern durchführen – so eine Frau hatte er noch niemals getroffen, und würde er auch wohl nie wieder. Nicht in seiner Welt. Aeryns Ausstrahlung war kühl und professionell, aber John wusste, dass das eine von Aeryns besten Verteidigungsmethoden war. Selbstschutz. Unbarmherzig, unnachgiebig und gefühllos sein beziehungsweise erscheinen hatte früher zu Aeryns Training und Ausbildung gehört. _Alles ganz wundervolle Peacekeeper-Eigenschaften!_ Doch Aeryn hatte sich geändert – aus der Peacekeeperin war eine Ex-Peacekeeperin geworden. In Wahrheit, war sie viel verletzlicher als die meisten wussten. Als sie vermutlich selbst wusste. „Jawohl, Ma'am!"

„Nicht so schnell!" Maulte Rygel und hatte Schwierigkeiten den schnellen und langen Schritten der beiden anderen zu folgen.

* * *

D'Argo hatte gerade die letzten Kisten, die vor dem Transport Pod auf das Verladen gewartet hatten, hinein geschleppt und trat nun wieder hinaus in die Sonne. Zufrieden seufzend blickte er in Richtung des kleinen Dorfes. Aeryn, John oder Rygel konnte er jedoch in der Ferne noch nicht ausmachen. Seufzend nahm D'Argo einen Schluck Wasser und machte sich dann auf, um den anderen entgegen zu laufen. Er könnte ihnen sicher behilflich sein. Noch einmal sah er hoch zu den drei Sonnen und verscheuchte ein paar Mücken oder Fliegen, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit belästigten. Genervt schlug er eine an seinem Arm platt, die ihn gestochen hatte. Er wollte gerade los laufen, als ein Knistern seines Comms eine Übertragung ankündigte.

„Ka D'Argo!" Ertönte die Stimme von Pilot, einer symbiotisch mit Moya verbundenen Spezies. Pilot war buchstäblich der Pilot des lebendigen Leviathans. Er war sozusagen das Bindeglied zwischen dem Schiff und den Passagieren, die sich auf Moya befanden.

D'Argo konnte klar und deutlich die Besorgnis und Nervosität in Pilots Stimme hören. „Was ist los, Pilot?"

„Ich fürchte, ich habe keine guten Neuigkeiten."

_Na fantastisch! _D'Argo schluckte und wartete darauf, dass Pilot weiter sprach.

„Moyas Scans zeigen einen Peacekeeper Marodeur, der auf direktem Kurs den Planten ansteuert. Er wird in einem viertel Arn die Umlaufbahn erreichen."

„Frell." Raunte D'Argo und blickte wieder hinüber in Richtung Ort. Seit einem viertel Zyklus hatten sie es geschafft den Peacekeepern und ihren Fängen zu entkommen und sich versteckt zu halten. Soweit es irgendwie möglich war, sollte das auch so bleiben.

„Noch etwas, D'Argo - ich kann Aeryn und John über ihre Comms nicht erreichen!"

D'Argo nickte, als stünde er direkt vor Pilot und lief dann direkt los in Richtung des Ortes. „Pilot, flieg in den Schatten des Planeten und reduziere Moyas Funktionen auf das minimal Notwendigste, so dass der Scan der Peacekeeper dich nicht sofort erfasst. Ich hole Aeryn, Crichton und Rygel."

* * *

Aeryn stand neben John im Schatten eines der weißen Häuschen und beobachtete, wie er sich mit dem einheimischen Händler unterhielt. Für diplomatische Angelegenheiten war er durchaus besser geeignet. Er versuchte zu vermitteln, sich verständlich zu machen und nett zu sein – Aeryn war nicht gut im nett sein. Zugegeben, vor ihrer Zeit auf Moya war sie sicher noch schlechter gewesen, was das Nett sein betraf. Mittlerweile hatte sie dazu gelernt. Aeryn strich sich eine lose Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn und war froh über den Schatten der kühlen, weißen Hauswand. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Rygel in seinem Gleitthron, der gerade um eine Häuserecke verschwinden wollte.

Rygel schluckte als er Aeryns bohrenden Blick auf sich spürte und in die strengen Augen der Ex-Peacekeeperin blickte. Verlegen fing er an zu grinsen.

Aeryn legte ihren Kopf leicht zu Seite, ihre Hand drohend auf die Impulspistole an ihrem Oberschenkel und zog ihre rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe – eine Geste, die einer Warnung gleichkam. Sie wusste, dass der kleine Hynerianer wieder irgendetwas im Schilde führte und wollte nur sicher gehen, dass er keinen Unsinn anstellte. Sie hatten fast alle Lebensmittel, Crichton kümmerte sich gerade um die Bezahlung, nichts sollte jetzt mehr schief gehen. „Wir sind gleich hier fertig, Rygel. Dann gehen wir. Verstanden?"

„Ja, ja. Denkst du ich stelle hier noch irgendetwas an?"

Aeryns Blick sagte alles.

„Ach, frell dich Aeryn!" Rygel nahm ihren warnenden Blick zwar zur Kenntnis, verschwand dann jedoch trotzdem um die Häuserecke und somit aus Aeryns Sichtfeld. „Leck mich doch, du Peacekeeper-Schlampe!" Murmelte er leise und tauchte in dem kleinen Ort unter.

* * *

John händigte Lantaan einen Beutel voll mit Geld aus und der große, ein wenig kränklich aussehende Händler bedankte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln. John lehnte sich näher zu Aeryn, die direkt neben ihm stand und flüsterte: „Der sollte mal öfter in die Sonne gehen."

Lantaans dunkelbraunes Haar rahmte sein bleiches Gesicht ein und ließ ihn noch blasser erscheinen. „Habt vielen Dank. Wir bekommen nicht oft Besuch von Fremden. Vor allem nicht von Fremden, die so großzügig für Lebensmittel bezahlen."

Aeryn versuchte ebenfalls freundlich zu lächeln und blickte auf drei verbliebene Kisten voll mit Lebensmitteln. „Wir müssen uns bedanken, Lantaan." Sagte Aeryn in die Richtung des Händlers. _Vielleicht kannst du ja doch nett sein?! _„Wir sind froh, dass wir Pelendra gefunden haben." Aeryn war in der Tat froh, dass die Tage der rationierten Mahlzeiten jetzt endlich zu ende waren. Sie konnte mit Vielem umgehen, aber wenn sie eine Sache hasste, dann war das Hunger.

Lantaan lächelte mild und verbeugte sich leicht.

Genau in diesem Moment stürmte D'Argo in den kleinen Ort. „Wir müssen hier weg – so schnell es geht!"

* * *

Rygel fühlte sich wie ein Abenteurer auf einer Expedition – auch wenn ihn das Leben dieser einfachen Bauern wenig interessierte. Ihm waren ganz andere Dinge viel wichtiger. Schließlich musste es doch hier irgendwo neben den Feldern, den Bauern und den Tieren auch andere Sachen geben. Einen Tempel oder eine Kirche oder irgendeine Art Heiligtum, in dem die Bauern ihrem Ernte-Gott huldigten. Dort würde es sicher irgendwelche Reliquien und Schätze finden. Rygel rieb sich vergnüglich die Hände bei dem Gedanken an vergoldete Kelche, mit Edelsteinen bestückte Schalen oder kristallene Karaffen. Doch bisher hatte er noch kein Heiligtum entdecken können. Hier reihten sich einfach nur die weißen Häuschen dicht an dicht, die Menschen saßen davor. Frauen nähten, Kinder spielten mit Lumpen und anderen Dingen, die sie auf der Straße fanden.

Also glitt Rygel auf seinem Thron einfach weiter, immer weiter den kleinen Weg zwischen den Häusern entlang, bis er plötzlich in eine Gegend kam, in der die Häuser noch ein wenig herunter gekommener aussahen: Es roch nach vergammelndem Essen, der Weg war matschig, die Menschen schmutzig und Rygel rümpfte die Nase. _Hier werde ich sicher keine juwelenbesetzten Kelche finden!_ Dachte sich der Hynerianer und wollte gerade wieder umdrehen, als ein Mann aus dem Schatten einer dunklen Gasse auf ihn zustolperte.

„Hilf mir!" Keuchte der Mann, dessen Haut vor Schweiß glänzte. Seine wässrigen Augen flehend.

Rygel erschrak, schluckte und versuchte mit seinem Gleitthron ein paar Ausweichmanöver zu fliegen, so dass ihn dieser herunter gekommene Einheimische nicht berühren konnte. „Verschwinde, du unhygienischer Fapuhtah!"

Die rotgeränderten Augen des Mannes tränten. „Hilf mir!" Und auf seiner Haut waren an einigen Stellen rote Flecken zu sehen. Mit zittrigen Händen versuchte der Mann nach Rygel zu greifen.

Scharf zog Rygel die Luft ein, denn er sah schon, wie dieser Kranke mit seinen schwitzigen Fingern sein königliches Gesicht berührte, doch plötzlich erschien ein zweiter Mann auf der Bildfläche.

Er war groß, trug einen Mundschutz und funkelte Rygel zornig mit seinen gelblichen Augen an, bevor der den kranken Mann mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf den Boden schickte. „Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du gehst." Die Stimme des Mannes war warnend, und noch bevor Rygel mit seinem Thron kehrt machen konnte, schleppte der Mann mit dem Mundschutz den Kranken in die dunkle Gasse zurück.

* * *

„Was?" Fragte John noch einmal nach. Der Daumen seiner rechten Hand strich besorgt über seine Oberlippe. Er konnte und wollte auch nicht glauben, was D'Argo sagte.

D'Argos Atem ging schnell und er ließ sich von Aeryn die Feldflasche mit Wasser reichen. Er war so schnell gerannt, wie es nur eben ging. „Ein Marodeur." Er trank einen hastigen Schluck Wasser. „In 300 Microts erreicht er den Planeten."

„Was?" John konnte es nicht fassen.

Aeryn verdrehte die Augen, verpasste John einen Schlag gegen die Schulter und sah dann zum hellen Himmel hinauf. _Er kann nicht mehr weit sein, _dachte die trainierte Kampfpilotin in ihr. Aeryn spürte plötzlich neben dem Hunger und ihrem leeren Magen auch das Gefühl von Erregung und Besorgnis. „Was ist mit Moya und den anderen?" Fragte sie rasch ohne den Blick vom Himmel zu nehmen. Sie erwartete jede Minute die so vertrauten Umrisse eines Peacekeeper Marodeurs zwischen den Wolken zu entdecken.

D'Argo wischte sich über die feuchten Lippen. „Sie sind in den Schatten des Planeten geflogen – mehr weiß ich nicht."

Aeryn nickte und sagte dann mit John im Chor. „Wir müssen hier weg." Beide warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Wo ist Rygel?" Fragte D'Argo hastig und schulterte eine der letzten Lebensmittelkisten.

„Frell!" Fluchte Aeryn und blickte zu der Ecke, hinter der Rygel zwischen den Häusern verschwunden war. „Ich wusste, ich hätte ihn an seinem Thron festnageln sollen!" Aeryns dunkle Augen funkelten wütend auf. Schon mehr als einmal hatte der kleine Hynerianer sie in brenzliche, wenn nicht sogar gefährliche Situationen gebracht. _Und als Dank retten wir ihn auch noch jedes Mal! _Aeryn schüttelte wütend ihren Kopf, sodass ihr Pferdeschwanz im Takt dazu auf und ab wippte.

„Ich nehme an, das heißt, ihre Hohheit ist auf einem kleinen Erkundungsflug." Mutmaßte John und verfluchte den kleinen Unruhestifter innerlich. Sie mussten von diesem Planeten verschwinden und zwar schnell. Sie hatten es geschafft seit fast einem Monat mit keinem Peacekeeper-Schiff in Kontakt zu kommen. Würde der Marodeur sie nun hier entdecken, dann hätte Skorpius einen Hinweis über ihre Position. Über Johns Position. Bei diesem Gedanken lief es John eiskalt den Rücken herunter, denn wenn er eines in den Unerforschten Territorien fürchtete, dann war das Skorpius. „Warum hat Sparky eigentlich das unnachahmliche Talent in den wirklich ungünstigsten Momenten eine seiner Spritztouren zu drehen?"

Aeryn stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu und blickte ein wenig fieberhaft zwischen ihren beiden Begleitern hin und her. „Hört zu, ihr geht vor zum Transport Pod, ladet die Lebensmittel ein und sagt Pilot, dass er und Moya sich für eine Stellarbeschleunigung bereithalten sollen. Ich kümmere mich um unsere königliche Hohheit!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Aeryn in die Richtung, in die auch Rygel gegangen war.

John erkannte den unbeirrbaren Ausdruck in den dunkelblauen Augen der Sebazeanerin und schluckte. „Man, ich möchte nicht in Rygels Haut stecken, wenn Aeryn ihn findet." Sagte John, blickte Aeryn hinterher und verabschiedete sich rasch von Lantaan. Dann beeilte er sich zusammen mit D'Argo und den beiden letzten verbliebenen Lebensmittelboxen zurück zum Transport Pod.

* * *

Aeryn rannte durch die staubigen Straßen und blickte sich zu jeder Seite um, wenn sie eine Gasse passierte. Die Einheimischen starrten sie verwundert an, aber davon nahm sie keine Notiz. Sie hielt Ausschau nach einem kleinen, grünen, schleimigen, völlig verrückten, schneckenähnlichen, eingebildeten und egoistischen …

„AERYN!"

Aeryn blieb augenblicklich stehen und blickte nach rechts. Rygel kam so schnell es ging auf seinem Gleitthron in ihre Richtung geschossen. Hätte sie den Thron nicht in seinem Flug gebremst, wäre er ihr ungebremst gegen den Oberkörper gerast.

„Oh Aeryn."

Mit einem kräftigen Griff packte sie nach Rygels Kehle. Sie war einerseits froh, dass die Suche nach Rygel so schnell vorbei gegangen war andererseits war sie aber sauer, weil wieder einmal er aus der Reihe tanzen und verschwinden musste.

Die Augen des hynerianischen Dominars weiteten sich proportional zu Aeryns Krafteinwirkung und ein keuchendes: „Nimm die Hände weg, Peacekeeper." Entwich seiner Kehle.

„Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Rygel. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du deinen Eema zum Transport Pod bewegst." Aeryns verrauchte, blaue Augen blickten Rygel unbarmherzig an.

Rygel hustete, als Aeryn ihren Griff um seine Kehle löste. „Wieso sollte ich tun, was du mir sagst, du verfrellte PK Tralk?" War er vor einigen Minuten noch froh gewesen Aeryn gefunden zu haben, so hasste er sie jetzt zutiefst. _Niemand darf einen DOMINAR so behandeln!!_

„Weil du vermutlich genauso wenig wie ich der Crew des Peacekeeper-Marodeurs begegnen möchtest, die in diesem Moment auf dem Planeten landet! Deshalb!" Zischte Aeryn den kleinen Hynerianer an und gab seinem Thron einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung.


End file.
